


One Day This Will End

by Janina, mynameisnoneya



Series: At Her Majesty's Service [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, game of thrones
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jealousy, Sansa is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/pseuds/Janina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnoneya/pseuds/mynameisnoneya
Summary: Sansa and Jaime discuss Jon.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Sansa Stark, Jon Snow & Sansa Stark
Series: At Her Majesty's Service [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002744
Comments: 39
Kudos: 76





	One Day This Will End

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact about this chapter - I had to go back and add words because it bothered me to no end that it was at 699. Yeah, it's short again, but they will get longer from me at some point lol. 
> 
> gorgeous picset by mynameisnoneya! 
> 
> [](https://imgur.com/b5DV2cV)  
> 

“Are you all right?” Jaime asks softly. 

She nods. “Jon…”

Something flickers across Jaime’s face that startles her. It was the same look she’d seen on Ramsay’s lovers face when Sansa met her: jealousy. And, she was just now realizing it was the same look that Jon had given her when he’d confronted her about Jaime. 

Jaime hides it quickly though by pulling out of her and adjusting his breeches. 

Sansa fixes her skirts slowly, not sure how to proceed or how to feel or what to think. Surely, she must have been mistaken. 

“What about Lord Self-Righteous?” Jaime drawls.

She would have laughed at his calling Jon that at any other time, but there was an edge to Jaime’s voice that had not been there before and she could practically see his walls go up. Had he been dropping his walls all this time? she wondered. Enough that she noticed when they were back up? When had that happened?

“He is angry with me…” she heaves a sigh for courage, “us.”

Jaime arches a brow, one hand on his hip. “I’m going to guess this has to do with his interrupting us the other day?”

She nods. “He was waiting in the hall to reprimand me.”

Jaime rolls his eyes. “Of course he was. Why didn’t you tell me about this when you returned to me?”

The way he said it, ‘returned to me’, made it sound so...intimate. Not to mention his obviously being put out that she hadn’t mentioned it. 

“I honestly do not know,” she says helplessly. 

“Did you tell him to bugger off? That you are a woman grown, a _Queen_ , and he has no right to judge you after all he did?”

“In so many words.”

Jaime’s chest puffs up and he nods as though proud. “Good.”

“Jaime--”

“I know that you and I...we are having fun. Maybe finding a bit of solace after...everything.”

She nods, wondering where he’s going with this. He wasn’t saying anything they hadn’t already discussed. 

“One day it’ll end,” he says bluntly. “We both know that.”

 _We do?_ she wonders. 

“Just know that you deserve better than that arse.”

She nods. “Thank you,” she says awkwardly. 

He grins lazily. “Allow me to walk you back to the castle, Your Highness. It’s bleedin’ cold out here.”

She nods again, feeling a shift between them that feels very much like a gulf.

He offers her his arm and she takes it with a smile. He grins back, and it’s a grin she’s seen before. The grin he uses when he is trying to keep things light and happy. 

_He’s pretending_ , she thinks. He’s not even relaxed beside her. He’s tense despite his teasing tone as he tells her about training with the young men of Winterfell. 

She wants to ask him what’s happening, why is there so much distance between them already? Why does everything feel different so sudden and how do they get back to the camaraderie they’d previously had?

“Sansa.” Jon’s gruff voice cuts off her thoughts once they are in the courtyard and she blinks at him. “Yes?”

“Could I speak with you, please?”

Sansa hesitates, torn between saying yes to Jon and wanting to stay with Jaime to get to the bottom of what is happening between them now. 

“Sansa.” Jon says again, almost exasperatedly. He glares at Jaime. “You don’t have to hold onto her like that.”

“I am ensuring my Queen’s safety,” Jaime says. “I wouldn’t expect you to know anything about that.”

Jon takes a step forward, his top lip curling into a snarl and Sansa places her hand on Jon’s chest to stop him from advancing. “I will speak with you,” she says. “Where would you like to speak?”

“I was going to suggest the godswood, but I assume you just came from there?” Jon asks, his eyes flashing with fury.

“Yes, it’s quite...exhilarating out there,” Jaime says with a smirk. A challenging smirk. 

Sansa shoots him a glare and pushes Jon back. “We can go inside.” She pushes him forward and she glares at Jaime over her shoulder. His jaw clenches along with his fists as he stands there staring after her.


End file.
